


Reassurance

by unboundpen



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics)
Genre: Danielle Wayne, Multi, fem!Dami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though she does not like public displays of affection, Danielle hates the fact that she cannot be seen with either of her lovers because of her image. Also, she doesn’t like her small boobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much saw the words “bra shopping” somewhere in the brucass tag on tumblr, and I wanted that to happen with fem!dami too, and one thing thought led to another, and I came up with this.

Danielle isn’t sure who is more uncomfortable being here, herself or Cassandra. Purely under the ruse of accompanying her father’s girlfriend to help her go bra shopping is understandable, but for  _him_  to come along as well….

Was it not awkward in society’s eyes when the father accompanied his daughter and lover into a bra shop? Even if she were not accustomed to the social niceties, this seemed a bit much, even for her. But of course, nothing about their relationship was considered normal, considering they’ve shared the same bed for about a year now.

Actually all three of them did, but to the public’s knowledge: Cassandra was Bruce Wayne’s soon-to-be fiancé any day now, while Danielle was simply the heiress to the Wayne business and fortune (according to the media). Her relationship with her father was simply a father/daughter relationship.

She couldn’t help but feel her eyes stray to her father who was on the other side of Cassandra before glancing at the older woman and then choosing to look at the racks closer to her. Years of keeping a straight face kept the blush from painting across her cheeks. Thank goodness there were only the store workers and three customers in today.

Knowing to play the part of a teenager, she fell back as if closing herself off from others, choosing a rack of her own, just as one of the store workers approached Cassandra and Bruce.

"It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Wayne. We hope you’ll find something to your liking," that Danielle can hear the good natured teasing tone, before addressing her girlfriend, "Miss, let us know if you require assistance of any kind."

"Thank you, we’ll be sure to ask if we have any questions," Bruce answers smoothly.

The extravagant designs were always pretty to look at, and oddly enough, trips with her sort-of biological older sister, Helena, and a few with Brown had taught Danielle a thing or two about properly choosing a decent bra. Size mattered, and she hadn’t really cared for it when she was younger. Much like Cassandra, she had been comfortable with simply using sports bras until Brown decided that, that was a horrible thing that needed to be changed.

Danielle had actually become quite fond of push up bras, after developing a huge amount of insecurity over her own breasts (the shopping trips with Helena and Brown were straining as it is), despite her confidence with her appearance. The support and appearance of being in one was very…pleasing.

She fingers the black lace in front of her, admiring the geometric design, before begrudgingly looking for her proper size. The most discouraging part about bra shopping was finding her size, which she found embarrassing because of the constant reminder.

And again she repeated the procedure, purely picking out the ones she thought was most suitable for her tastes, all the while keeping an eye on Cassandra and her father.

They looked so good together, and it made her a bit envious of that. The easy clasp of their hands, the way Cassandra leaned against Bruce and his acceptance of her weight, the smiles they shared. Danielle wanted all of that, with both of them, out in the open, but she could never be in a comfortable open public relationship with either of them, much less both of them, even though the love between the three of them was big. But of course, that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

It wasn’t long before she decides to go into the fitting room to try on her choices.

xXx

The next night, when she decides to adhere to her father’s request, she sneaks into the master bedroom, entering upon the sight of both her father and Cassandra dressed down. Bruce, completely disheveled with the remnants of a suit hanging off of his large frame, while Cassandra looked positively delectable in what looked like a matching bra and panty set that they had probably purchased yesterday.

She can’t help but feel positively out of place with just an extra-large shirt -that she had stolen from Grayson- hiding her body. It’s Cassandra who greets her first, walking up to Danielle with a small smirk, before pressing her body against the smaller girl and pushes her against Bruce’s door to give her a solid kiss.

Cassandra’s lips were always soft, and this time was no different, leaving Danielle to moan up into the older woman’s mouth softly while her eyes slid shut in accepted bliss. Instinct leaves her to throw her arms over Cassandra’s shoulders and pull her in closer so that Danielle can feel the wonderful feeling of Cassandra’s chest crush hers.

She takes care to kiss the older woman the way she wants, demands, letting Cassandra take control and lead. If it was any more possible, Danielle feels her girlfriend press up even closer.

When they break apart, she isn’t even left enough time to recover properly before she feels the familiar feel of stubble rub over the lower half of her face as Bruce claims Danielle’s lips, kissing her the way she likes him to kiss.

She can taste the mint toothpaste from his lips. Savoring the flavor as Bruce nips at her lips and dominates her through the kiss by licking his way into her mouth.

Much larger hands, rough from their extra curricular activities and different from the nimble ones around her waist, curl their fingers under her jaw to help keep her there. Another hand caresses her thigh before gripping the underside of it and hoists her leg up to wrap around Cassandra’s waist, opening her legs wide to accommodate for the older woman’s body. Slim fingers slide down until they’re teasing Danielle through the thin material of her underwear.

Her own fingers lightly trace the scars on her father’s neck, appreciating the feel of smooth to jagged to smooth again. Cassandra snuggles her face into the exposed side of Danielle’s neck, kissing the clean skin there before biting down enthusiastically, hard enough that Danielle feels the sharp pain of her skin tearing under the other woman’s teeth.

She pulls away with a breathless, but painful, gasp, eyes snapping open to stare at the ceiling as her head thuds against the wood behind her. Cassandra is still there, latched on, and growling her displeasure into Danielle, making the younger girl shudder and bite back a moan.

She can practically feel her father’s deep chuckle, making her dampen against Cassandra’s fingers.

"Not yet, Cassandra," he admonishes softly.

Cassandra growls playfully this time, her jaw tightening the bite before she releases Danielle and licks the wound clean, to make it look pretty.

"Danielle," Bruce calls softly, bringing Danielle back down from her pleasure induced high. Being bitten by Cassandra was always a nice feeling.

She squirms when their lover doesn’t let up on caressing Danielle down there. “Yes, father?” She asks breathlessly, almost scowling at the amused grin he’s giving her.

"We want you to try something I’ve purchased from the store we went to yesterday. Is that alright?"

She feels both of their eyes on her, twin glints directed at her. This is probably what her father feels like when she and Cassandra team up against him.

She scowls up at them, “Do I have a choice in the matter?”

"No," Cassandra simply answers with a small smile.

"But," Bruce adds, staring down at their lover with a slight frown, "it is always nice to ask."

She studies the two of them carefully, her girlfriend with a neutral look, while her father looks positively hopeful. “What is it?” She asks wearily, almost instantly regretting it when the press of Cassandra’s body isn’t there any more. In her place was the shopping bag that came from the bra shop they had gone to.

Danielle takes it carefully, glancing up at the expectant look on both of their faces. (She hates how she’s at that stage where can’t resist as much as she wants to, feeling her own body start to move on it’s own.) Bending over to place the bag back down and slide her plain panties down her own legs, she reaches in for the new pair, only to find that there are none, only a bra.

She scrunches her face while she straightens up and pulls her shirt up her body and over her head, carelessly dropping it to join her soiled underwear. She’s aware of the predatory stares her father and other lover give her and she shivers, bending down again to retrieve the bra there, only to stare at it.

The design is purely made up of sown on emerald plastic beads, shaped in a way that made them look like fireworks, while lighter colored beads followed after, outlining and enhancing the color of the darker ones. The fabric the beads were sown onto a see through fabric that showed the color of the bra’s padding, which was very much close to the shade of Danielle’s own skin tone.

In most cases, Danielle wouldn’t even think twice about wearing this thing. It was certainly too bold for her tastes, but with Cassandra and Bruce waiting there, she had no other choice but to put it on.

It takes her a second to figure out that it clasps in the front rather than the back. She can’t exactly stop the blush from forming when she has to grasp her own breasts in the cups before moving to clasp them together. And going through the motion of checking it to feel if it’s right by cupping her chest again, gets her an approving hum from Bruce. But her hands get taken away instantly, with Cassandra leading her to her father’s enormous bed.

They don’t have to climb and awkwardly crawl towards the headboard. Instead, Danielle is seated on the edge, with Cassandra going up to kneel behind her. Bruce just bends over to kiss Danielle again, softly this time with another approving hum that travels down Danielle’s front and leaves a tingling sensation at the pit of her stomach. 

The kiss is shorter, and when she opens her mouth to complain, he’s already reaching down to cover his hands over her breasts to squeeze appreciatively.

"Do you like it?"

Danielle looks up at him almost in awe, the proud smile he shines down on her is enough to leave her a second too late in giving him an answer.

"Cassandra and I thought this would suit you very much." He releases one breast to trail a finger up the noticeable curve of cleavage there, something that Danielle had difficulty with when finding bras. It was either her father was simply lucky at picking out bras more than she was, or he knew exactly what she had needed.

"It’s lovely, father," she answers back as if he had just given her a bouquet of flowers rather than a pretty bra, "thank you."

"It only enhances your beauty, Danielle."

That gets her scrunching up her face in displeasure, “I am not one of your conquests, father, you don’t need to feed me lines.”

That only gets her a pleasant chuckle, making her scowl deepen.

He bends down giving her a peck on the forehead, right at the point where her eyebrows bunch up, before kneeling in front of her with a grin that shows just how handsome Bruce Wayne can really be. The same dimple she had appeared, carved into the same side cheek.

It’s moments like these that she can truly admire her genetics up close and personal.

It then dawns on her what they’re doing to her, especially when Cassandra sidles up from behind and is pressed flush against the younger girl’s back, her knees framing the teen’s hips. Her arms wrap around Danielle so that she can cup her hands over Danielle and play with Danielle’s breasts through the bra.

She feels indecently exposed when Bruce pushes her legs open even wider. The sheer look he directs to the place between her legs gets her wet, close to leaking. She watches him while enjoying the feel of Cassandra massaging her small breasts in her nimble hands.

Her father’s fingers trace random patterns up her inner thighs nicely until he’s grasping them, thumbs pointing downwards and close to massaging her wet heat. And then Danielle is moaning at the sudden feel of him opening her up to him, but all he does is trail a pathway of kisses up, until he’s close to her center before he switches to her other leg to do the same, teasing her. Little puffs of breath caress her, just as he’s looking up at her in amusement while she resists the urge to press down on his face.

And just when she feels like he’s going to repeat the process all over again his head is moving towards her, making her practically choke on a grown when she feels the soft flicker of his tongue over her opening before his lips surround her to suck.

Her body jolts within Cassandra’s arms, making the older woman tighten her hold to keep the younger Wayne still while playing with her. The deep chuckle, the kind that males are usually able to pull off in the midst of arousal, is enough to get Danielle squirming and biting her lip.

The older woman behind her shakes with silent laughter before she buries her face in Danielle’s neck and smiles all before starting on a new hickey.

"So pretty," Danielle hears her say, getting the teen to flush and moan because she knows Cassandra means it.

The younger Wayne’s head falls back, resting her head on Cassandra’s shoulder as Bruce kisses her lower lips. She tries to grip onto the bedsheets, fisting her hands and twisting her wrists, anticipating while still enjoying Bruce going down on her.

And like many other times this has happened, she basks in the forbidden feeling of committing such an act with her father. Embraces it.

She feels him shift, his hands moving down and under her thighs. And then she’s leaning backwards, more against Cassandra, as her father brings her legs over his shoulders and pulls her closer to the edge of the mattress, burying himself even further in between her legs.

Cassandra lets up her own playful squeezing to give Danielle a quick kiss on the cheek, and then finds the hardened nubs under the material of the bra, pinching them and rolling them just as Bruce starts to nibble on her clit, rubbing his stubble over her as much as he can. It gets Danielle to yell upwards and thrash between the two of them. The sound of her feet thumping lightly against her father’s scar ridden back when she kicks her legs is the result of her lack of restraint.

She wiggles until she figures out that she wants to reach a hand down and just press him even closer to her sex. When she does, she threads her fingers through his hair, panting when she combs back the soft strands that are the same shade as hers.

"Father," she moans, eyes shutting tight as her head turns, confident that Cassandra will be there to kiss her senseless. And she doesn’t disappoint, claiming and dominating Danielle with her lips.

It’s as if they’re working in tandem, getting right to the point of fucking her with just their tongues, it feels like they’re licking every inch inside of her, savoring and enjoying the taste of her, leaving her turn into a quivering mess under their ministrations.

The slow burn, the fire that had built up, starts to spread, signaling the start of her orgasm, but what brings her over the edge is another hum approval from her father. That partnered with the fact he’s in her gets her moaning loudly into their other lover’s mouth. A hand reaches up to keep the older woman there while the one in Bruce’s hair scratches his scalp.

Her toes curl just as she arches and shudders, riding out her release until she pulls away from Cassandra with a breathless gasp and slumps against her, her body suddenly going languid. When Cassandra nuzzles the side of her head, that’s when Danielle knows just how affected the other woman is.

"So, so pretty," Cassandra whispers into her ear. And then it hits Danielle, their intention that is. Why they had requested for her to come in tonight. Cassandra must have read what she was feeling yesterday and had this planned out with Bruce. And because of that, it somehow leaves Danielle relieved. Happy, but more relieved.

It’s Bruce, however, that’s the one that seems absolutely happy, even when the lower half of his face is covered with her release when he pulls away after licking her clean as much as he can.

Danielle’s legs slide off his broad shoulders, allowing him more room to properly move up and drop kisses all over her torso. A kiss on over her belly button, under her ribcage, between her breasts, on her collarbone. Everywhere. Until he cups her cheek and pulls her up into a heartfelt kiss that leaves her tasting herself on his lips. This time her moan is quiet and broken, too content to try to challenge him.

It’s when Cassandra makes a noise of appreciation is when they break apart, leaving Bruce to lean over the teen’s shoulder to give Cassandra the same treatment, leaving Danielle to heat up at the thought of the older woman licking every crevice of Bruce’s mouth just to get a taste of Danielle too.

The way Cassandra grinds against her back and the heavy feeling of her father on her knee through the slacks is enough to tell her that this is only the beginning of a long night.


End file.
